Brain Freeze
by 0XxPartingCloudsxX0
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal evening. Toshiro Hitsugaya, icy tenth squad captain will now shudder at the memory of what was supposed to be an evening doing paperwork. He will remember the horror of what happened and try not to lock himself in his room.


It was supposed to be a normal evening. Toshiro Hitsugaya, icy tenth squad captain will now shudder at the memory of what was supposed to be an evening doing paperwork. He will remember the horror of what happened and try not to lock himself in his room. He will then try to regain his composure and then finish the paperwork, inwardly cringing.

It was a beautiful day at the Soul Society. Toshiro was sitting at his desk, drinking tea. It was almost dark out and he found himself looking at the sunset. The sky. It was a good view of the sky. He gave a small smile as he remembered eating watermelons. He sat there for a few minutes, oblivious to what was going to happen. He returned to his paperwork, eyebrow twitching. Where was Matsumoto? He asked himself. That slacker! That no good, drunk lady who wore overly revealing-  
BAM.  
Slightly jumping, Toshiro Hitsugaya looked over at the door with horror, seeing Rangiku Matsumoto standing there. She ran over and jumped on the couch and began laughing hysterically over nothing at all. Her face was pink, Toshiro noticed as she tried not to fall off the couch. His eyebrow twitched.

"Matsumoto!" He screamed. "WHAT THE HE-!?!?"

Matsumoto was always a strange Lieutenant. There was no questioning the fact that she was a reliable one to have behind you in battle, but she was not the type of person to do any paperwork. She was also not the person to stay sober for long periods of time, aka a few days. Right now, she was wobbling towards her captain a strange smile on her face.

"Hey, taicho!" She said, "l have something to show you!"

All Toshiro Hitsugaya could remember in his time of utmost fear was a potato sack being thrown over his head and being carried to some unknown place. He remembered the strange fear he felt.

Eventually, he found himself at some unknown place. It was a small room somewhere far at the other side of the Soul Society. It was fully dark. In front of him, he saw a small box of something. Matsumoto held it out for him.

"Matsumoto?" He asked. "What's this…?" It was in fear and confusion that he asked that question. He would forever regret it. She was still drunk, he could tell, but it didn't really felt right leaving her there…

"Eat all of it," she said, grinning. "Eat it, taicho!"

"What… is it?"

"Good stuff."

"What type of-?" Toshiro was hesitant of even touching it. Her facial expression turned into annoyance and she put the box on the ground in front of him, looking at him expectantly.

"Eat it!" His lieutenant passed him a spoon and pulled out her zampakutou. Toshiro felt around, but could not find Hyourinmaru. He gave a whine of annoyance. Would she really…? "EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT!" Toshiro remembered the strange fear he felt filling his body. With a hesitant hand, he took a spoonful of the unknown food. It was cold.

"What…?"

"FASTER!" She screamed, "FASTER!"

Toshiro put spoonfuls of the strange food in his mouth. Eventually his head hurt a lot. Being one to survive a handful of battles, and feel lots of pain in his long life of around 100 years, he disliked admitting that the pain in his head was a lot, but it was. In future memories, he would try to deny the tears that filled his eyes.

"Wah! Matsumoto!" He sobbed. "Stop! Please!" When she said nothing, he continued to put the strange stuff in his mouth. It hurt, it was cold. Tears streamed down his face as he put more in his mouth. Spoonful after spoonful, he put it in his mouth. Hours later, it was done. It was over.  
Toshiro Hitsugaya sat in the corner, crying while his Lieutenant fell asleep on the floor. It was almost midnight and he couldn't remember a night spent crying so heavily. After a few more minutes of crying, he ran out the door and froze the sleeping figure on the ground. He went back to the Squad Ten barracks, sobbing.

The next morning, Matsumoto was back. She was bright and chipper, but had a large hangover. She seemed confused by her captain's strange cringing and his avoiding her. She laughed, sitting on the couch. Talking while Toshiro cringed at the sound of her voice.

"I have no idea what happened last night!" She said, "but I think I ate a whole tub of ice cream! Isn't that weird, taicho! And when I woke up this morning, I was so cold!" Toshiro Hitsugaya fought the urge to start crying, wondering whether it was a good or bad thing she didn't remember.

"Do your paperwork."

"Hey, taicho! I should give you some ice cream the next time we're in the human world! You should try it! I'm sure you'll love it!"

Later, she complained about having a headache. Toshiro suspected it was because of the loudness of her voice and her hangover. Toshiro Hitsugaya, well know captain of the tenth division, child prodigy and wielder of Hyourinmaru, was now officially scarred for life. When asked why he refused to go to the Human world for fun for the next few years, he cringe and replay that night over and over in his mind while rocking back and forth in his bedroom.

The End.


End file.
